Gate latch mechanisms have been well known for years. Examples are offered under the LIFESPAN trademark that typify a traditional gate latch assembly having a steel strike with a pivoting hook that attaches about a bar or a slide bolt latch and a mounting bracket. Further slide latch mechanisms have been known to attach a device to a surface, such as that found offered by Nelson for its 1400 Dog Feeding Pan, in which a dog pan is attached to a vertical surface (e.g., a wall). These latches typically provide a lot of “play” or “chatter” and lack either lateral stability or insufficient locking. Moreover, some latches are too easily dislodged by animals or small children when such dislodgement is not intended.